


Sundays

by livinglouder



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:46:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinglouder/pseuds/livinglouder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weren't relationships supposed to feel different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundays

When it came to Kasamatsu, it was hard to gauge where you stood. He showed everyone about the same level of respect and level headedness. He stood tall when he needed to and corrected you where he found errors. This was true for his entire personality, really.  
  
So when it came to dating him, Kise was finding he had trouble gauging just how Kasamatsu felt.  
  
It wasn’t like he entirely believed Kasamatsu wasn’t nearly as infatuated with him as he was but he would be lying if the doubt didn’t crop up every now and again. It wasn’t like Kise wanted Kasamatsu to follow him around like a puppy to justify how he felt but some sort of clue would be nice.  
  
Aside from the occasional kisses when no one else was looking, Kise found he didn’t actually have much to go on. Kasamatsu acted exactly like he always did with him.  
  
He still scolded him, he still used the same tone he did with all his kouhai and he still smacked Kise whenever he did or said anything stupid.  
  
Weren’t people supposed to be more affectionate when they were in love? Shouldn’t Kasamatsu be, at the very least, using a softer tone with him? Maybe hitting him less? Kissing him more frequently than he did? Kise wasn’t even sure Kasamatsu had ever even tried to hold his hand. It was always Kise reaching for his fingers.  
  
It wasn’t like Kise had much to go by history wise. He’d had plenty of girlfriends in the past - fleeting relationships with fans and admirers that lasted no more than a couple weeks until Kise got bored of them and said his goodbyes. There were a string of broken hearts trailing after Kise and before Kasamatsu, he was fairly certain that alone was going to be his legacy.  
  
But he’d fallen hard for his senpai in an unexpectedly dramatic way and he was having trouble dealing with the fact that he didn’t seem to feel the same way.  
  
Of course, it wasn’t like Kise wanted him to suddenly be over the top. He probably wouldn’t have fallen for him the way he did if he was. He liked Kasamatsu’s low pace. He liked his authority. He liked how he didn’t mince words or try to shrug off responsibility. He liked best how he fully embraced the title of senpai and wore it close to himself like a second skin. He was everything Kise wasn’t used to and Kise loved every bit of that.  
  
He could do with more kissing though. Nothing made him happier than when Kasamatsu stole a kiss from him when he wasn’t expecting it.  
  
Those were the thoughts running through his mind that morning, anyway.  
  
At the moment, he was all curled up in his blanket at home. He could hear his sisters scooting around in the bathroom in these early morning hours. It was Sunday and he was sure they had plans with friends. Which meant he wouldn’t be able to use the bathroom at all for the next hour or so while they preened and bathed. That was fine with him, anyway. He preferred using the bathroom after they were done so that he could take his own time monopolizing it.  
  
As he laid there, staring at the ceiling, his cellphone started to buzz next to his ear. He glanced up from his pillow and didn’t bother to roll over as he reached a hand up to retrieve it. He tugged it off the charging cord and brought it up to his face as he laid on his back. He flipped it open and a lazy smile slide over his lips.  
  
’ _Good morning._ ’  
  
That’s all it said. That’s all it ever said.  
  
Every Sunday since they’d started dating, Kasamatsu would text him first thing in the morning when he woke up. It was never a flowery message. There were never any emoticons. He never even used his name in the first message of the day. It was just a simple greeting.  
  
Yet Kise felt his chest swell with warmth every time. There was something about it that felt so charming. The simplistic, punctual ritual that they’d gained unintentionally over the course of a few weeks. It was so basic and yet Kise found himself looking forward to it every Sunday morning.  
  
He let the screen of his phone rest against his lips as he thought of what to reply with.   
  
His earlier thoughts sunk into his mind again.  
  
Maybe, he thought, maybe things like this were okay. Kasamatsu didn’t need to change. He didn’t need to hold Kise’s hand at every opportunity. He didn’t need to whisper sweet nothings to him when they were alone together.  
  
Maybe he just needed to remind Kise that he hadn’t forgotten about him.  
  
Like a Sunday morning ritual.  
  
Smiling to himself at the thought, he wrote back his message in record time. His thumbs flashed as he typed it out and hit ‘Send’.  
  
’ _Good morning, Senpai! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ I was just thinking about you! Did you sleep well? ☆～（ゝ。∂）_ ’  
  
He shut his phone and placed it beside his pillow again before he rolled over and let his eyes close again.  
  
It felt like no time at all before it was buzzing once more. He reached behind his head and flipped it open.  
  
’ _Gross. Do you have to use so many emoticons?_ ’  
  
Kise found himself giggling at the message. Kasamatsu was always grumpier than usual in the morning. He always assumed that his senpai was still half asleep when he sent his message. He imagined his face was probably still shoved into his pillow and he only looked at his phone by peeking out of it for the brief moment he needed to. Kise imagined his short hair was messy; messier than usual.  
  
His phone buzzed again in his hand only moments after reading the message and he opened the second one.  
  
’ _I slept fine_.’  
  
A simple answer. So very Kasamatsu.  
  
The fact that he’d taken the time to answer it though made Kise happy. He smiled with his phone against his lips again.  
  
It wasn’t a big gesture by any means. Kise could think of a hundred different things that could have been considered huge romantic gestures.  
  
But this was Kasamatsu’s. This was his equivalent of candle light dinners and walks on the beach.  
  
And for every Sunday that Kise recieved that tiny greeting, the more he found that maybe that was okay after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted with my creative Tumblr @ iskwew; everything I write gets posted there first. Constructive critique always open!


End file.
